The referenced U.S. Main Patent teaches the already known mills described and, in particular, the filters or separators provided in said mills which retain the grinding bodies in the interior of the grinding chamber, but allow the exclusive passage of the already ground product. It is pointed out that the separators of screen or sieve type in general do not permit a very fine adjustment with the microballs and produce cloggings and obstructions, being and are moreover relatively complex and delicate to cleaning. This results in relatively high manual labor times and, in case of wear, in replacement costs. The repair for its utilization is economically not justified. The separators is the spilt or divided type imply a certain wear by having one part movable with respect to the other, thereby presenting a relatively complex disassembly and assembly, because the axle and other parts of the mill have to be disassembled for its cleaning, inspection, or replacement.
The type of mill for comminuting and crushing and deagglomerating solids, predispersed in liquids, to which is applied the separator, comprises a frame in which a fixed body or stator is disposed. In the interior of a jacket for cooling and for heating, respectively, of the product being treated, there is disposed a rotating body or rotor fixedly mounted to a shaft, disposed along the longitudinal axis of the mill and mounted on or projecting over a corresponding support and bearing means, disposed next to the frame of the mill. Said shaft exhibits inner conduits for cooling and heating means, respectively, of the rotor, and is caused to rotate by drive means with corresponding transmission and speed variations means, disposed next to the frame. The grinding chamber is delimited between said stator and said rotor. Grinding bodies are enclosed in said chamber where the grinding bodies are initially introduced into said chamber through a closable inlet of the stator. A likewise closable outlet is disposed in the lower part of the stator for the discharge. The grinding chamber is traversed by the product being treated--while the rotor rotates--based on impulse drive means of the cited product. Said means are moved by drive means and by transmission and speed variation means. The stator exhibits an inlet for the product to be treated, which is connected to the outlet of the impulse drive means and to an output of the already ground product. Separator means are disposed in said outlet area that prevent the exiting of the grinding bodies, but allow the passage of the ground product. Sealing means are disposed between the stator and the shaft to prevent the exiting of the product that circulates continuously and forcefully through the grinding chamber.
Said separator is characterized in that it is provided with a stepped support, which is preferably hollow and exhibits an ideal geometrical enveloping shape of a truncated cone. The steps of the support are formed by a series of circular superposed rings along parallel planes and perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the separator. The series of rings exhibits a decreasing diameter from the larger basis of the support to its free end. Said series of rings is alternated with another series of short circular superposed cylinders. The centers of said short cylinders are disposed in said longitudinal axis of the separator and the diameters of said short cylinders are also decreasing as a function of the respective diameters of said rings. The larger base of the support comprises a flange and sealing means for its assembly in the corresponding mill in the outlet area of the already ground product. A series of circular rings is provided and exhibits a decreasing diameter from the larger base of the support to its free end. Each one of said rings is formed by an inner ring part and an outer ring part, both of which exhibit a quadrangular cross-section and are interconnected by bridges that delimit corresponding bores or cross-passages. Each ring is fitted in a respective step. The inner diameter of the inner ring corresponds to the outer diameter of the circular cylinder of the step in which it is mounted. The outer diameter of the outer ring part of each one of the rings following a larger ring, coincides with the inner diameter of the outer ring part of the ring on which it is juxtaposed. The thickness--measured in direction o the longitudinal axis of the separator--of the inner ring part of a ring is a little larger than the thickness of the outer ring part. A separation between each pair of juxtaposed rings--in the axial direction--is smaller than the smallest of the thicknesses or diameters of the grinding bodies to be retained in the grinding chamber. The outer ring part of each one of the rings, following a larger ring, delimits a space, with respect to the inner ring part of the ring on which it is juxtaposed, that is larger than the cited separation between each pair of rings. Preferably, there is detachably mounted on the larger base of the support a first circular ring part of quadrangular cross-section and of a larger outer diameter than the diameter of the larger ring o the series of rings. Said inner diameter coincides with the outer diameter of the outer ring part of the larger ring. There is further disposed, coplanarly or coaxially, a second circular ring part similar to the first one but smaller and practically equal to the inner ring part of the larger ring which is juxtaposed to it. The thickness of said second ring part--in axial direction--is a little greater than the outer ring part of the cited larger ring. A separation--in axial direction--between both is smaller than the smallest of the thicknesses or diameters of the grinding bodies. A conduit channel for the passage of the ground product towards the outlet of the mill through at least a longitudinal bore, disposed in the flange of the support, is delimited between said first and second circular rings. The unit formed by the series of rings and the second ring part is retained and fixed by a disk applied against the smaller ring and detachably fastened onto the smaller base of the stepped support of the separator. The outer diameter of said disk is equal to the inner diameter of the outer ring part of the smaller ring. Between the peripheral edge of this disk and the end facing the cited outer ring part of the smaller ring, there is delimited a separation equal to the separation between each pair of juxtaposed rings.